Party Like A Rock Star!
by Green Gallant
Summary: Its the last day of school and the seniors want to make it a night to remember. So then where's the perfect place to have the party of the year? At the old Best Western of course, hijacking a fire truck and other shinigans abound. Rob/Star, BB/T.


_Author's note: I wrote the beginning of this story almost 2 years ago. It was going to be the last chapter of X High school but things didn't exactly work out and it kind of just sat on my flash drive for the next two years. Then just before school let out I uploaded it onto fanfiction and decided to write it as a stand alone fic. I hope you guys like it. _

**Party Like A Rock Star**

The bell rang for the last time at X High School another year has come to a close, students were cleaning out their lockers. Richard was cleaning his out in the junior hallway, when Kori approached him.

"Hey Richard." she said

"Oh hey Kor." He said smiling at her.

She stood there smiling not saying a word as he continued cleaning out his locker, tossing old papers in the trashcan next to him. She stood there a second longer, till his head emerges from his locker, and judging by her smile.

"Something you wanted to say?" he asked.

Kori blushed and glanced away for a second,

"I had…just come to say good bye." She said.

"Is that all?" he asked her; Kori's blushed deepened and doesn't look at him.

"Uh, yes that is all I wanted to say." She said she turned and started to walk away, Richard wasn't at all convinced.

"Kori." He said she turned back to face him,

"The guys are having a party at the old Best Western, would you like to come with?" he asked smiling.

Kori stuttered for a moment then nodded her head

"I'd like that." she said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to ask." He says to her, she smiled

"Thanks Richard." she said softly.

"So, pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Cool, I'll see you then." He said,

Kori walked up to Richard and hugs him. He warmly hugs her back.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." he said to her.

They break their embrace.

"You have a good summer." She says as she walks away,

"Uh huh, you too." He says.

"Bye." Said Kori

"Bye." Replied Richard.

Later that night, all of the teens gathered together to have a party. But this is no house party. Several miles out of town, on Interstate 271, there's a fork in the road to the left is a single highway leading to an abandoned white hotel. The old Best Western had been empty for several years is about to come alive again. Several guys stopped and pulled back the striped road closed barricades. With the road cleared a stream of cars headed for the once prominent hotel. A barren parking lot was filled in just minutes, row upon row of shining headlights, closing car doors resound as the teens walked across the parking lot where grass and weeds grew up around the place. Cami was one of the first ones up to the door a group of guys accompanied her. A chain and padlock kept them out. Richard walked up picked the lock, and pulled off the chain. Then he picked the door lock and they were in cheers let out when they opened the doors, practically every kid in X High School, and a few that were out of high school came into the empty hotel. One of them found the fuse box and flipped on the lights, the building came to life as power flourished the entire building. The teens stood in awe at the hotel lobby; the walls were beige, with tall rectangular panels of royal blue and gold trim. The floor had white tile with the hotel logo in the center. The front entrance of the lobby had many windows, looking up they saw an imitation crystal chandelier, but it looked like the real thing. The front desk was deep blue and had gold Best Western logo projecting from the front of it. The top was oak, dust was everywhere, and the light showed it falling softly like snow. The teenagers took a few steps forward, Rich turned and looked back at his friends and smiled.

"I think this will do." He tells them.

The biggest party of the year was all ready under way. With music blasting, lights blaze and kids dancing in the ball room. Tara and Gar were dancing off to one side. Vic and Kole were dancing together; they really seemed to be enjoying each other. On the other side of the room Richard and Babs was standing next to a window, watching the party. When Cami came over to him.

"Hey Rich." She said smiling.

"Oh hey, Cam." He replied.

"Great idea bringing the party out here." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"So, how did you come up with this?" she asked.

"I stayed here once or twice when it was open. Thought it'd be a cool place to party." He answered.

They hear sirens everyone hit the floor the music stops. They see a pair of red flashing lights outside the window. One student looks out the window.

"It's a…fire truck." Flip said.

Most of the students get up in bewilderment and walk to the window; they look out and see several students on it. Coming out of the hotel they see Mammoth driving the truck and Gizmo riding shotgun. Party goers applauded and cheer them as they drive across to the back of the hotel; they sound the siren on and off as they drove past. The crowd followed the truck around the back of the building, they gathered at the giant pool. The guys get out of the truck and get the fire hose; four more people grab a hold of it and let it rip the cheered wildly as they began filling up the pool.

Before long they were jumping in the pool and the music was blaring once again.

"I cant believe you stole a firetruck. How did you even do it?" asked Richard.

"Uh, well let's not get into that right now." Gizmo said.

"We took it when they werent looking." Mammoth said.

"Shut up!" Gizmo belted him in the gut.

"You sure we're not going to arrested for this?" Rich asked.

"My dad's with the fire department." Mammoth told him.

"Oh well that makes it better. You guys are going to give me a f#cking brain tumor with all the shit you pull." he muttered.

"They wont notice!" Mammoth told him.

"Oh yeah sure, course they wont! Nobody's going to miss a 12 TON FIRETRUCK!" he yelled.

"Keep it down!" Mammoth said between his teeth.

"Freakin' nutrags are going to be the death of me." he said as he turned away.

"Chill man, you wanted to pull a senior prank and you got it. You know the rules all or nothing." Vic said leaning against a counter.

"You cant go any bigger than hijacking a firetruck." said Gar.

"Yeah I guess that's true, what the hell let's make it a night to remember." said Rich.

"That's the spirit!" Vic said before downing a sip of beer.

"You guys seen Kori?" Tara asked looking around.

"Oh man, I was suppose to pick her up! What time is it?" asked Rich.

"6:45." Tara said looking at her watch.

"Better motor." Vic told him.

"Right, I got so busy setting things up I totally forgot. Back in a flash!" he said.

"Drive safe." Vic said.

Richard rocketed out the front doors and raced to his red '89 Corvette and peeled out of there. He raced up the interstate back into town to Kori's neighborhood on the other side of the city. He got there with minutes to spare. Richard jumped out of his car and knocked on the door, Kori opened it.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Come on let's go! The guys are waiting." he told her.

"OK." she said.

They got into the Corvette and headed back to the hotel. Pulling through the front gate they did a power slide as they whipped around the corner and flew into the parking lot. The car skidded to a halt they got out of the vehicle and went inside where the party was jumping. The beer was flowing and people were up chatting while out back kids jumped in the pool as the fire truck finished filling it up. Inside Gar and Tara were kissing as the party really started to heat up. They got a local DJ to set up and started playing music, and wouldn't you know it the first song to play was Jimmy Eat World 'The Middle' the crowd cheered and started to dance as the first chords of the song played out.

_Hey, dont write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head you feel left out _

_Or looked down on_

_Just try your best, try everything you can_

_And dont you worry about what they tell themselves_

_When your away_

Some of the people were starting to strip as the beat continued like in the music video. Dont ask why, their slightly intoxicated. It's good to let loose every now and then. And started to sing along.

_It just takes some time little girl, in the middle of the ride (over and over) _

_Everything, everything will be just fine (over and over) _

_Everything, everything it'll be alright (alright)_

_Hey, you know they're all the same_

_You know your doing better on your own (on your own)_

_So dont buy in_

_Live right now_

_Yeah just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if its good enough_

_For someone else_

Cami took off her black tank top revealing a black bra with purple lace and more people started to take off thier clothes some guys took off thier shirts while others took off their pants and some of the girls were already in their skimpies. Tara took off her yellow sweatpants as Gar took off his shirt. Everyone's living in the minute and didnt care what was happening or what the person next to them looked like. Kori took off her shirt in-front of Richard revealing a lacy orange bra while Richard took off his shirt. A lot of the people were really having fun Jinx took off her shirt revealing a pink bra while several of the guys dropped trou including Vic. Who tripped on his pants and fell to the floor causing Jinx to laugh. Ironically Raven's the only one to keep her clothes on, or one of the few ones anyway.

_It just takes some time, little girl your in the middle of the ride (over and over)_

_Everything, everything will be just fine (over and over)_

_Everything, eveything will be alright (alright)_

By now they were really getting into the spirit of things, some of the guys started kissing the girls with some of them leaning againts the walls and decorations. Gar had Tara up against a potted plant on a pedestal. Some of the couples started leaving the dance room. I think you know what comes next. To thier surprise the rooms were empty, nothing but green carpeting. So whta do you do in times like this? Improvise. But we're not going to cover that right now. Sorry guys. Back in the main hall the music blared as the partgoers continued dancing as the song went into the final round.

_It just takes some time, little girl your in the middle of the ride (over and over)_

_Everything, everything wil be just fine (over and over)_

_Everything, everything will be alright (alright)_

The crowd clapped and cheered as the song ended and smoe of them started picking up their clothes. Stepping out of the main hall a collection of people went in the pool to cool off. Gar and Tara made thier way ouside each with thier respective clothing over thier shoulder.

"You having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah it's great! Let's go to the pool." she said as they made their way over.

Meanwhile back in the main hall Richard and Kori were picking up thier clothes as he slipped his t-shirt over his head he couldnt help but help but look at her cleavage as she bent over to pick up her shirt.

"So you having fun tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for bring me out here Richard." she told him.

"Sure no problem. So is there anything you want to do?" he asked.

"No I dont think so Richard sorry." she shook her head knowing what he was saying.

"It's all right." he said a little disappointed. Kori walked past him.

"Kori, wait..." she turned back to face him.

"That was a really stupid thing I said, I'm real sorry." he told her.

"It's fine." she said and wlked out.

"Way to go Rich." he said.

"Everything all right?" Raven asked.

"It's complicated." he said.

"Try me." she said. He looked Raven in the eye and then at the floor.

"I aksed Kori if she wanted to meet up later."

"You mean..."

"Yeah." he replied somely.

"Richard, you know she doesn't go for that kind of stuff." she told him.

"I know it's just..." he sighed and shook his head.

"Richard, your a great guy, but you got to stop thinking with this..." pointing at his crotch.

"...and start thinking with this." she said pointing at his head.

"How do you and Slade stay together?" he asked. (Slade being an 18 year old football player and Richard's best friend.)

"Well for starters we dont sleep together. The important thing is we're just ourselves when we're around each other. We dont base our relationship on sex, because that can hurt a relationship rather than help it grow sometimes. Its not the most important thing in a relationship, you should know that. At last count your still a virgin yourself, and so is she. She's not ready for that kind of commitment considering that you guys arent even dating. Quit taking things so fast, slow down or your going to miss some of the best moments of your life." she told him.

Rich nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right. Thanks Rae." he said. Raven closed her eyes and smiled.

"No problem, happy to help out." she said and drew each other in a hug.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"I'd hate to find out." she joked.

"I guess I better go find Kori." he said.

"Wouldn't hurt." she told him.

"Thanks again Rae." he said before leaving.

He found her out on the balcony a while later.

"Kori? Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure Richard." her tone considerably lighter.

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier, I wasn't thinking straight earlier. I guess I made an ass out of myself." he said resting his arms against the railing.

"No, no you didnt; your a guy." she said.

"Yeah but I hate using that as an excuse, let's face it I'm an asshole." he said.

"I wouldnt take it that far." she said making her way over and rested her hand on his arm.

"Your a great guy, dont let anyone tell you differently. Believe me you have alot of redeeming qualities." she said.

"Gee thanks." he laughed.

"Well you know what I mean." she laughed hugging his shoulder. He laughed resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"So I guess that means I'm forgiven." he said.

"Your getting there." she smiled.

"Come on, let's go see what the others are doing." he said.

"Ok." she said the two of them went through the hotel and to the pool.

"Hey there they are." Gar said with his legs dipped in the pool.

"Did you get everything straightened out?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Rich said sitting next to Gar as Kori sat on Rich's left side.

"What happened?" Vic asked.

"I'll tell you later." he said.

"Your just in time, the guys are setting up the fireworks." Tara informed them.

A few minutes later it was dark and Mammoth set off the first firecracker that exploded in a vibrant red burst in the pitch black sky.The guys oohed and ahhed as several fireworks in various colors shot off into the night. Tara wrapped her arm around Gar's as they light up the night sky. Kori and Rich looked at one another and lightly kissed each others lips. A score of fireworks could be seen behind the hotel and a row of police cars raced towards the property.

"It's the cops run!" yelled Flip.

Screams could be heard as people scrambled to their cars, engins started and tires squeeled and they pulled out. Richard and Kori got to the Vette and raced out avoiding other cars that darted across the parking lot. Richard got in teh grass and escaped up the road from there. Tara and Gar got in his Pontiac and took off while Vic drove off with Raven, Jinx and Flip in his Camero. Police cars spun around as they proceeded to chase after them. Richard and Kori made it through the gates and up the drive to the interstate followed by Vic and Gar as the police proceeded to arrest the ones that didnt get away. Cami would one of the ones to dodge the bullet and got away in a friend's car. While Mammoth and Gizmo werent so lucky. A trio of squad cars chased them up the private drive and into the night, whether they get caught that's for you to decide.

The End

_Author's Note: When I was a teenager I was traveling to St. Louis for a Back to School celebration on my way down there I saw an abandoned Best Western hotel that sat a way's off the interstate and had it's own driveway that led to the interstate. When I saw it I knew that'd be the perfect place to have a party which is more or less the inspiration for the story. I never broke into it just so you know. lol. But I always thought it'd be the ideal place to have a high school or senior party. I was going to include the song Party Like a Rock Star but I didnt have room for it. Hope you guys liked this, this is one of the longest one-shots I've written. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


End file.
